Nick Franklin
Nicholas "Nick" Franklin is a Detective in the New York City Police Department assigned to the 27th Precinct where he works with Jamal Wilkins under the supervision of Tommy Doyle. In the past, Nick worked with his friend Jedi Master Bryan Khayman and is quick to tell younger members of the department that Khayman was a man with faults just like anyone else. Nick is also well acquainted with both defense attorney Jerry Kleinert and deceased former CIA agent Sam Thompson among others. Nick was a patrol officer in the 27th at the time of the September 11th Attacks and joined Khayman and his friends as they took part in the war against the Galactic Empire. A year later, Nick was assigned to Khayman's Anti-Crime team where he took part in arresting Tyler Markem after responding to a disturbance at the home of Kelly Rivers and found Markem who was trespassing in the blaster sights of Stormtrooper Tevin Felth. Following the establishment of the Remnant, Nick became a detective and worked solo or with various partners. His most common duty at this time was to coordinate operations between the NYPD and Khayman's FBI team which included Felth, Rivers who had now married Felth, and eventually Markem. In 2008, when Miguel Chavez was shot by patrol officers based upon his race, Nick was asked by Thompson to investigate Tyler as a suspect. Nick refused to help Thompson calling him a lunatic and telling Thompson that his threats wouldn't work any more then Khayman or Marcus Jacobs using the Jedi Mind Trick on him had. Nick's involvement in the matter did however earn him a brief examination by Richie Terrik as a possible suspect although Tevin admitted that if Nick was a dirty cop, Khayman would have known. In 2010, Nick attended the funeral service held after Khayman had been murdered by Darth Sidious and talked about how there was more to Khayman then the public knew. A year later, Nick gave Tommy Doyle a run down of things he needed to know such as the constant strings of arrests for pawnbroker Jack Pierson and thug for hire Roy McDuggan and how Kleinert always managed to get them off with very little or no jail time. In 2018 following the events of Operation Lothal Freedom, Nick was assigned a new partner in the form of recently recruited Spectres member Jamal Wilkins. Although Nick filled Jamal in on the antics of Pierson, NcDuggan, and their lawyer Kleinert, he didn't know that Doyle had planned to throw in a wild card after Nick and Jamal arrested Pierson's warehouse manager for having a van full of stolen property among other charges and then executed warrants at the same time on Pierson's store and warehouse. In 2019, Nick was wounded during a shootout between the Spectres, the NYPD, the Remnant, and a street gang that had targeted a Bronx Assistant District Attorney who was prosecuting one of their members. He recovered from his injury in time to join Jamal in locating stolen jewelry that had been distributed to local pawn shops by the pirate Hondo Ohnaka. Category:Humans Category:NYPD Characters Category:Earth Category:New York City